This container functions, for example, as a transport and storage box, and is composed of plastic, in particular; it can be is produced by injection molding. The cover is constructed so as to be pivotable on the container via hinges at the upper rim of the container. The hinges or hinge knuckles that are made unitarily with the cover are inserted or snapped into slots that are formed in the upper rim of the container. This enables the cover to be attached to the container.
The approach is well known whereby the cover includes at least two hinge lugs on one side fittable into slots on the upper rim of the container, thus enabling the container to be attached to the cover.
A variety of hinge types exist, such as, for example, half-shell-like hook hinges that engage into the upper rim of the container. The cover is then rotated 180° onto the container, thereby closing the container. The disadvantage of this type of hinge, however, is the fact that rotating the cover away from the container by 180° to open the container causes the hook of the hinge usually also to rotate out of the slot on the upper rim of the container, with the result that the cover is no longer attached to the container.
An improvement of this hinge is the so-called “hinge knuckle” that is radially closed except for a longitudinal slit that runs through the central plane of the hinge or is provided there. With such a hinge knuckle, the hinge essentially surrounds the entire upper rim and is attached to the upper rim only through the slot.
However, the disadvantage here too is that the cover can detach from the container when opened and closed. A supplemental component is needed to prevent this. This specifically is a metal bracket that surrounds the hinge and closes the open slit of the hinge. Although this approach enables the cover to be captured on the container, this bracket entails additional assembly work; furthermore, it generates additional costs. If the cover is to be installed at a later time (by the user of the container, for example), it will always be necessary to include in the delivery a technical tool, specifically, special pliers for removing and re-attaching the brackets.
A further disadvantage is the fact that these types of (plastic) container cannot be completely recycled since the brackets are composed of metal.